oLiVeR'S DeCiSiOn
by cUtEaZnsWeEtiE
Summary: ~*ChAp 10 Up!!!*~ (Sorry 4 the late update!!) Oliver has a perfect life, and when he finally finds love at hogwarts, he has to choose between YOU (The one he loves) and quidditch. What will he do? R/R!! :D
1. Love at first sight, i think

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
*DiScLaImEr* Sadly.I don't own Harry Potter or n e other characters that has to do with H.P. =\  
  
*AuThOr'S nOtE* Hey! Welcome 2 my story! Okay, just for the record, this story is about Oliver Wood and none other then *YOU* Inspired by all those Oliver Wood and You stories. (My Favorite, Me 'n' Ollie wood!) hehe.enjoy! ^_-  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
~Welcome to Hogwarts!~  
  
You've just been transferred from your old wizarding school to the famous Hogwarts! Your completely excited and completey nervous! Once you arrive to your new school, you first get sorted to Ravenclaw for being sucha smart girl! (hehe.)  
  
"Hey! You must be that new girl. I'm Carmen. This is Natalie. We're in the same dormitory! (sorry, I dono wat to call it!)"  
  
The next couple of days have been a total breeze thanks to your new friends Carmen and Natalie.  
  
"Oh My gosh!" You hear one of your friends scream. Of course you knew right away that it was Natalie, the one to always worry about things.  
  
"Our first Quidditch match is THIS afternoon! Against Gryffendor! We're gonna die!" Natalie screamed as she pretended to faint onto the floor. Carmen rolls her eyes as you start to laugh. "The only thing I'm worried about is Oliver Wood. He's really good! And I wouldn't want to lose concentration by stareing at him" Carmen smiled dreamily. "Who's Oliver Wood?" You ask. "Oh, just some really really cute Scottish guy that is extremely.cute" Natalie adds as she gets up from her 'faint' "Oh really? You ask wanting to meet this famous Oliver Wood. "Anyways! We should really get going down to the field. Meet you there? Bye!" Carmen says as she and Natalie leave the common room. Natalie and Carmen are both on the Ravenclaw house team as Chasers. Since you don't have anything to do at the moment, you decide to head for the match a bit early.  
  
You walk extremely slow making plenty of stops to the bathroom, library, etc so you wouldn't be too early. Once you arrive, you were just in time! The game has just began and you've got a great seat. You've never really seen a qudditch match before so your plenty excited! You see that the gryffendor team is really competitive, especially the keeper. You then decide to look for your friend to see if she'll score us some points. You then spot Carmen carrying the quaffel and making her way to the goal point! Just as she reached the point, the gryffendor keeper 'accidently' punched her in the stomach while trying to knock the quaffel out of her hands. Carmen falls all the way down and fell unconscious. You give out a small scream and rush your way down to her.  
  
"Carmen! Wake up!" you scream as you start fanning her face with your hand.  
  
Just as you look up, you see the keeper that knocked your friend down.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" He says sounding really sorry. "Is she ok?" he asks looking a bit concerned. "Uh.I don't know, she's really cold though." Just then, Madame Pomfry arrives and takes Carmen to the hospital wing. Natalie comes rushing to you and starts screaming. "Oh my gosh! I knew something bad would happen! I just knew it! Is Carmen okay?! I better go and check on her just to make sure. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Oliver and you look at Natalie with complete confusion, but then Natalie went racing after Madame Pomfry. Just as you were going to follow Natalie, Oliver grabs your arm. "I really am sorry" Oliver said with a face of guilt. You had no clue what to say. You were just glaring at his gorgeous brown eyes. After what seems to be forever, you snap back to reality and quicky say "Oh, its okay" You bite your lower lip and walk away.  
  
**aT tHe hOsPiTaL wInG**  
  
You and Natalie have been sitting in the hospital wing next to Carmen's for hours. After a couple of hours you fell asleep. You then heard a noise, thinking it was Carmen, you opened your eyes to find that it was just Natalie's loud snoring. As much as you tried, you couldn't get back to sleep. You then take out a piece of parchment and a quil and start drawing (BTW, you're a GREAT artist! ^_-) You sketch out a head, not to big, not to small. Then you add the short hair onto the head. Next, you add a pair of gorgeous eyes that you could look at forever. Next the nose and the mouth. You then realize that you have just drew a picture of the keeper that knocked poor Carmen down. You look at your drawing puzzled.  
  
Just as your gazing at the handsome picture you drew, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You jump up and scream, which caused your drawing to fall on the floor. To your surprise, it was Oliver. (You don't know his name yet)  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he says in his Scottish accent. 'It's okay" You say as you kick your drawing under Carmen's bed. "I was just making sure that your friend was alright." He said, pointing at Carmen. "Oh, um.I think she's alright." He then looks down on the floor and scratches the back of his head. "Oh, by the way, I'm Oliver Wood" He says as he sticks out his hand. You then tell him your name and shake his hand. You both smile at each other for the longest time, then he says "So what are you doing here still? I mean.I know for your friend, but it must have been hours since the quidditch match"  
  
"Oh, well, I just decided to stay here 'till Carmen wakes up" all of a sudden you hear Natalie say "Oh, this is a lovely date Roger." You both turn back to see that Natalie was sleep talking about her ultimate crush on Roger Davis! You and Oliver both start to laugh.very silently. "Well, I better go now.bye" Oliver says as he stares into your eyes. "heh, heh.bye." you say looking at him dreamily. You then realize that you probably look like a love sick puppy drooling over a big bone. You snap back to reality and give a short wave before turning back to Carmen. Once Oliver was gone, you sat back down on your chair and lay your head down on Carmen's bed, smiling. You daydreamed of Oliver until you fell into a deep sleep. Little did you know.Carmen was awake the entire time Oliver was at the hospital wing talking to you. Carmen opened one eye to make sure that you were completely asleep, then she stretched her arm under her bed and picked up your sketch of Oliver. She gasps in surprise. Then smiles mischievously. She stuffed the drawing in the drawer next to her bed then went back to sleep.  
  
You later on wake up to find the sun gleaming on your face. You rub your eyes then you see Carmen staring at the picture you drew of Oliver. She sees' you awake and smiles evily. You were gonna explain to her about the drawing but the only words that came out of your mouth was "Oh.um.well.you see..its...well.er...uh.." Carmen laughs and pats your back. "Don't worry about it!" Carmen says. "I should have known right after that long talk you and Oliver had last night" You look at her confused, then realize what she just said. "You heard us talking? But I thought.u were..asleep." You say even more confused then before. "I was!" She says. "but then I heard two people flirting with each other, and saw you and Oliver" She says with a big grin on her face. "We were not flirting! He was just making sure that you were okay." You say blushing a bit. "Cool down! I don't blame you for liking him, he IS really cute." She says. You both laugh causing Natalie to wake up. "Had a nice date with Roger?" You say smiling. "What are you talking about?" Natalie asks blushing like mad! You all three laugh then decide to get some breakfast at the great hall.  
  
As you three start walking to the great hall when Carmen realizes what a mess she looked! Her hair was everywhere and she was in that ugly hospital p.j's. "Ew! I better go change!" she says as she rushes to the common room. You and Natalie continue walking until you guy's bump (literally) into Roger Davis and Oliver Wood!  
  
A/N: Hope you like my story! Its my first fic ever so it's not my fault if it sucks. Anyways! Please Review! I'll try to update soon. ^_- 


	2. He loves me, he loves me not

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
~ChApTeR 2~ ~He Loves me, he loves me not~  
  
"Oh...um...sorry" Oliver says as he picks you up from the ground. "Yeah, wasn't looking where we were going" Roger says as he picks Natalie up. "Its...its..okay" Natalie says very dreamily. Roger smiles and walks off. You notice Oliver didn't follow Roger. Natalie doesn't notice cause she's to busy drooling over Roger.  
  
"So...um..how's your friend?" Oliver says very shyly.  
  
"She's good" You say with a smile.  
  
"That's good" He says returning your smile. You both are just standing in the middle of the hall staring at each other when you feel someone push you from behind. You begin to fall but Oliver quickly leans forward to catch you. You turn bright red and straighten yourself. You look behind you to see who pushed you but you see no one. Not even Natalie was there anymore.  
  
"I think Breakfast is starting," You hear him say. "we should get going to the great hall" "okay" You say as you follow him to the great hall. As you two enter you guys go your separate ways. Once you reached your table you see Natalie and Carmen laughing their heads off.  
  
"I knew it was you!" You half shouted and half laughed.  
  
"aw...that was sooo cute how Oliver caught you in his arms." Carmen says with a sigh. "it's just like a fairy tale"  
  
"shut up!" you say.  
  
"You shut up," you hear Natalie finally speak. "you know you like him...and you know he likes you too" She says smiling. "It's just like me and Roger." She smiled gazing at Roger at the end of the table.  
  
"Me?! Like him?!" You protest. "Yeah right..." You say looking over at the Gryffendor table. You see Oliver smiling his devishly good looking smile (aww!!! =) You smile in delight.  
  
**Back in the Common Room**  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" I think that's enough studying! It was late at night and you and your friends have been studying all night for your big potions test. "Lets go get something to eat!" Suggets Natalie getting up from the couch.  
  
"What?! We're so gonna get in trouble!" You protest also getting up from the couch to stop Natalie.  
  
"C'mon! It's not like anyone's going to know we've been to the kitchen. Besides, everyone's probably asleep." Carmen begs.  
  
"Fine! But I'm not going in the kitchen" you say  
  
"Fine with us, you can keep guard" Natalie says happily.  
  
**Downstairs near the kitchen**  
  
"are you guys sure about this?" You say, hoping they'll turn back.  
  
"Yeah! We'll be fine. Okay, you just stand here in front of the portrait and if you see a professor, then knock on the painting 3 times. We won't be long" said Carmen while entering the portrait.  
  
"Okay, knock 3 times..I can do that...yup..they probably wont be long anyways." You mutter to yourself. Your pacing the portrait back and forth until you hear something. "uh oh!" You scream silently. "Great! Do I knock 3 times? 5 times? 6? Ah! Whatever!" You say before running as fast as you can away from the picture. (Good thing too! It was professor Snape! Ah!)  
  
You ran so far that you didn't notice that you were outside! Atleast you were away from trouble. You're out of breath from running so you decide to sit down on the grass. You hear another noise, something fast. "Oh no...please don't let it be another teacher, please please please!" You mutter. You couldn't get up because your legs wouldn't move.  
  
Later, you see a fast swooshing thing fly right before your eyes. It looked like lightning, but you knew it wasn't. You slowly get up and then you hear a voice from behind you.  
  
"What're you doing down here so late?"  
  
"ah!!!" You jump up and scream. You see a dark, shadowy figure standing right before your eyes. You slowly move backwards. You take out your wand. "Lumos" and light appeared. You sigh in relief when you noticed that the shadowy figure was none other then Oliver Wood.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay" you say. "What are you doing here?" You ask him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I had a quidditch urge. I needed to get out and fly around." He said. "And what're you doing?" he asked. You explained to him about the whole kitchen thing, and you running away out here. You both are sitting on the grass talking to each other for a very long time.  
  
"uh oh" Oliver says.  
  
"what?" You ask confused.  
  
"Quidditch urge" he says smiling. You giggle as he stands up and grabs his broom.  
  
"I'd better be going anyways." You say starting to make your way to the door. "Wait," Oliver says as he grabs your arm. "You wanna go for a ride?" he asks, smiling his Oh-So-Cute smile.  
  
"Not really" You say looking a bit nervous. He looks very disappointed.  
  
"Oh! No, its not you. Its just that...I have this huge fear of heights." You say. "Oh really?" He says looking a bit more relieved. "I can help you overcome your fear" he says with a wide smile. "that's okay, I rather stay on the nice, safe ground" But before you could protest, he quickly picks you up onto his broom and flies straight up. Your screaming with fright and excitement. Oliver, however, is laughing.  
  
You are terrified but you feel totally safe with Oliver right behind you. You guys fly in the air for hours until he flies up next to the window of your dormitory. You hop off the broom and into your dormitory. Your standing in front of the window as Oliver is on his broom stick outside of your window. You both are staring at each other, smiling.  
  
You later break the silence by saying "Good Night Oliver"  
  
"Good Night" He says still smiling. He puts one of his hands in his back and magically pulls out a handful of flowers and gives them to you. You both smile one last time until he flies back down and you walk to your bed. You fall on your bed peacefully and lie down with one of the flowers Oliver gave you. You pluck one pedal at a time from the flower saying "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!" you say happily.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open to a relieved Natalie and Carmen.  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope yah like my story! How romantic! You and Oliver! Hehe! Anyways! Review please! I'll try and update soon! ^_- 


	3. Oliver to the Rescue

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
~ChApTeR 3~ ~oLiVeR tO ThE rescue!~  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Natalie Screams. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! We've been worried sick!" Natalie says pacing the room.  
  
"Correction, Natalie was worried sick." Carmen adds.  
  
"We thought you got caught cause we saw Professor Snape! And then.blah blah blah blah" (Natalie didn't really say 'blah blah blah' it just sounded like it to you because you weren't paying attention to her)  
  
"Hello?! Are you even listening to me?" Natalie says while snapping her fingers in front of your face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...of course!" You say, smiling wider then ever. Natalie keeps on blabbing about how worried she was, but Carmen can see through your smile. (And the flowers were a big hint too!)  
  
"oh.my.gosh!" You finally hear Carmen say.  
  
"what?" You and Natalie say in unison.  
  
"You were out....not by yourself....with someone...someone by the name of Oliver Wood!" Carmen says with wide eyes and a big grin on her face!  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Trying to sound like she was completely over her head.  
  
"and...he took you on a ride on his brook....and gave you flowers! Oh My gosh! Girl, you have to tell me all about it!" Carmen says really excited!  
  
"Wait! How do you know all this?" You and Natalie asks, in unison again.  
  
"I pay attention in Divination." Carmen says with a wicked smile on her face. You know that you couldn't hide what happened today to your friends so you began spilling all the details about what happened in your romantic night.  
  
"And that's all that happened! Nothing else! And the flowers were just because we're friends!" You say ending your story.  
  
"And he didn't even give you a good-night kiss?! How rude..."Carmen says shaking her head.  
  
"what?! We're just friends....let me repeat that slowly so you can get it through your head....just....friends..." you say.  
  
"Of course you are!" Natalie says with a 'yah rite!' face.  
  
"Whatever!" You say as you climb into bed and fall asleep.  
  
The next morning, you and your friends make your way to the Great Hall. You see 3 slytherin boys fighting 3 gryffendor boys. It started out with yelling until 2 of the slytherin's started throwing punches at the gryffendors. You and your friends quickly run up to the fight and stop it immediately.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" the three of you yell.  
  
"They started it!" Yelled an angry faced, red head boy pointing at the slythrins. The Slythrin's grew angry again and took out their wands. They both shot at each other missing terribly. One of the shots hit you in the arm which caused it to bleed a lot. Another shot hit a slytherin boy and a gryffendor girl. Carmen and Natalie are trying to stop the fight when a group of people come to try and stop the fight. It was Oliver, Roger, Marcus Flint, and Cedric Diggory. They just came back from a quidditch captain meeting (I don't really know who the huffelpuff captain is so I just put Cedric)  
  
"Draco! Stop it right now!" Marcus yelled while grabbing onto Draco who commanded Crabbe and Goyle to stop. Oliver and Cedric went to calm Harry and Ron down, and Roger went to see if Hermoine was okay. (You guy's find out who those people were)  
  
Natalie pouts as Roger helps Hermoine up.  
  
"We see that you guys have everything under control so we better be going!" Carmen says as you three turn around to leave.  
  
"wait!" You hear Cedric say. "Are you guys okay?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine" You answer trying to hide your bloody arm.  
  
"are you sure? Cause..your arms bleeding a lot. It's going through your cloak" He says.  
  
Oliver sees' this and starts coming up to you followed by the other 3 guys. Oliver holds out your arm and says a spell that made the wound go away. ( I dono if theres sucha thing, but oh well!)  
  
You inspect your arm and notice that its back to normal.  
  
"Whoa, thanx" You say to Oliver.  
  
"Your welcome" He says and smiles.  
  
Natalie sees all the attention that your getting and begins to moan.  
  
"Oww!! I think they got me, or something! My stomach hurts, and...and...I can't feel my legs!" Natalie says as she pretends to fall. Before she hits the floor, someone grabbed her before she fell. Thinking that it was Roger, she raised her head to find Marcus Flint carrying her. (ew!) He was smiling his ugly smile showing his crooked teeth.  
  
"ew! Nevermind! I think I'm feeling all better" Natalie said as she shoved Marcus Flint away. Everyone begins to laugh except Natalie and Marcus.  
  
All 7 of you start heading toward the Great Hall. As you guys got all seated, Professor Dumbldore stood up to announce something  
  
"We have some special announcements!" He said  
  
"Sometime during this year, some special Quidditch Coaches will be here to recruit some new, young people to play for their teams!" Whispers spread across the room. You could see Oliver smile very big.  
  
"also," Dumbledore says again. "to celebrate this, and to relax our quidditch teams, we're going to have a special ball next weekend! So you have to ask someone quick!"  
  
You start daydreaming about Oliver asking you to the dance. What am I thinking? He doesn't like me. You think in your head. But when you look at the Gryffendor table, you see him staring at you. You smile to yourself wishing that he will ask you.  
  
A/N: YeY! 3 chapters already! So happy. Please Review! I need to know how I'm doing! I'll update soon! Hopefully. ^_- 


	4. Will you go to the ball with me?

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
~ChApTeR 4~ ~WiLL yOu Go 2 ThE BaLL wItH mE?~  
  
A/N: If some words are Italic or whatever, it means your thinking, okay??? K! Read on..  
  
A couple of days after the announcement of the ball, guys have been asking you to the ball. But of course, you let all of the boys down because your waiting for your true prince to come and sweep you away.  
  
"hey!" you hear someone say as he grabs your arm. You turn around to see Roger Davis.  
  
"Oh, hey, what's up?" You ask him looking a bit puzzled.  
  
"Oh, nothing much...anyways, I was just wondering...you know...if you'd wanna....wanna go to the ball with me" He asked nervously.  
  
You felt so bad, for both Roger AND Natalie for you know that Natalie has also turned down lots of guys, waiting for Roger to ask her. You look down on to your feet, then up at Roger again. His face was scared, and very nervous. You sigh and say  
  
"I'm sorry Roger, but..."  
  
"You don't have to say it, I understand" He says as he looks down at his feet.  
  
"I'm really sorry," You say. "I think Natalie is still available though." You say hinting him to ask her to the ball.  
  
"yeah, okay, thanx" he says as he walks off. You feel a pain of guilt form inside you. You sigh and walk the opposite direction.  
  
When you finally get your way to Transfiguration, you settle yourself down next to Natalie and Carmen.  
  
"OH.MY.GOSH!" Screamed Natalie.  
  
"What?!" You and Carmen ask.  
  
"ROGER DAVIS JUST ASKED ME TO THE BALL!" She screamed so loud that Professor Mcgonagal had to take 5 points from Ravenclaw. (aw.)  
  
"That's great!" You say. "who are you going with Carmen?" You ask suspiciously.  
  
"um..." She said. You and Natalie look at her weirdly. "c'mon! You can tell US" said Natalie quietly.  
  
"Fine, fine!" She finally said. She took a deep breath. "Marcus Flint" She said turning bright red. She then threw her head in her arms and layed her arms down on her desk as if she was about to cry.  
  
"its...its...okay Carmen" Natalie says patting her back and trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Haha! How funny..."Carmen shot back at Natalie while getting back up.  
  
"so...who are YOU going with?" she asks pointing the finger at you now.  
  
"No one" You say, not blushing or anything. They eye you suspiciously because they know at least a dozen guys have asked you to the ball. They didn't expect you to turn down EVERY ONE of them. After Transfiguration, you walked by yourself to the library to get some more studying done before the big test. Just then you hear someone calling your name. You turn your head to find Oliver Wood chasing after you.  
  
"What is it?" You ask him.  
  
"Um....can we talk?" he said opening the library door for you guys to enter.  
  
"Uh, sure" You say as you walk in, smiling. Oh my gosh! This is it....he's going to ask me...I think  
  
"I need to ask you something" he said without looking at you.  
  
"I'm listening" You say. He then looks up to your face, and then opens his mouth to speak. Then he closes his mouth, and looks away, then looks back and opens his mouth again.  
  
"Are, you okay?" You ask him giggling a bit.  
  
"Uh...yeah" He says smiling nervously. "You...wanted to ask me something?" You remind him "Oh, yeah!" he says and looks back down on the floor. "Will...will you.." This is it! THIS IS IT! He looks at your face once more and looks back down and says  
  
"Will you-will you...will you tutor me in Potions?" He says, now looking some what disappointed in himself.  
  
Your smile now turns into a frown, and tears form behind your eyes, but you do not cry.  
  
"Of course.." You say. "Uh, I've really gotta go now. How about, starting next week? After the ball...." You say quietly and not looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, after the ball" He says sounding so much more disappointed then you did. You then stood up and left. The whole day for you was a total drag. You wouldn't eat during lunch, and you wouldn't talk, or pay attention during class either. Nat and Carmen are talking about the ball. I don't even wanna go anymore  
  
Right after Lunch, someone taps you on the shoulders. You turn your head to see Aaron. A 5th year Gryffindor. You don't know him much, but you've seen him around before.  
  
"hey" He says.  
  
"hey" you say back.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you'd wanna go 2 the ball with, that is unless your going with someone else" He says, a little nervous.  
  
"yeah" You say a bit happier.  
  
"Yes? Someone already asked you? Well, of course they did, sucha pretty person, why wouldn't you have a date yet?" he said, kind of talking to himself.  
  
"I mean, yes, I would love to go to the ball with you, Aaron" you say smiling.  
  
"Re-really?" he says looking like he could have thrown you up and spin you around 5,000 times.  
  
"hehe...yeah" You said feeling a bit more happier then before.  
  
"Great!" he said. "Uh, I'll meet you in front of the ravenclaw portrait at 8:00?"  
  
"sure" You say. "I gotta go now, bye" You say waving and turning around to leave.  
  
"bye" he said before you left the hall.  
  
I guess this isn't SO bad. I mean, Aaron IS kinda cute..I should just forget about Oliver.  
  
A/N:End of the Chapter 4! Hope you guys like! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing. I'll update soon hopefully! ByE! ^_- 


	5. Study Buddy!

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
~ChApTeR 5~ ~sTuDy BuDdY~  
  
The day of the big dance, you were still disappointed in Oliver for not asking you to the ball and having to go with Aaron as a date, but you promised yourself that you'd try to make the best out of everything.  
  
Aaron was early. He was sitting in front of the portrait. He had a bouquet of flowers. You took the flowers and thanked him. You then remember the time when Oliver gave you a lot of flowers after your romantic night out with him. You sigh and walk with Aaron to the great hall where the ball was.  
  
When you approach the Great Hall, you see Oliver and to your surprise, he was a with a date! (DUN DUN DUN!) someone you didn't know. You wanted to go up to her and rip her ugly head off. But you controlled your temper.  
  
"are you okay?" Aaron asks, noticing the anger in your eyes.  
  
"Yeah...its just a bit hot," You say trying to calm yourself down.  
  
When you look away from Oliver, you didn't know, but Oliver was looking for you. When he saw you with Aaron, he was mad too, and looked like he wanted to cry.  
  
The first couple of songs were fast, but then, the next one was a slow song.  
  
You hesitated, but then soon wrapped your arms around Aaron and started slow dancing with him. (eh..) You notice Oliver keeps on staring at you two, with his eyes filled with madness. You see his eyes start to water, but doesn't fall. You look away from him, but he doesn't.  
  
The rest of the night has been terrible, well atleast for you. Natalie seemed to be having the best time of her life. You were the first to arrive in the Common Room, then Carmen, then Natalie.  
  
"That was the best night of my life!" Natalie said before throwing herself on a couch.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't THAT bad" Carmen says smiling. "What'd you think?" she said asking you.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah....great," you said "It's a bit late, I should really be getting to bed" you say, and walk up to the dormitory.  
  
"I thought she looked very cozy with Aaron" Natalie Whispered  
  
"Hello! Remember! She likes Oliver!" Carmen said in a loud sorta Whisper.  
  
You heard their last words and then went up to sleep.  
  
**ThE nExT dAy**  
  
The next day, you felt no pain, you felt no nerves, you felt like nothing. You got up went to all your classes, then it was lunch. At lunch, you could tell Oliver was looking at you in a suspicious sorta way. You look away. After lunch, you went back to your common room. Stayed there and decided to catch up on some reading.  
  
"Hey" Carmen came in a sat next to you.  
  
"hey" You said not taking your eyes out of the book.  
  
"We have a quidditch came tomorrow! I'm so excited! Thank Goodness we're thru playing Gryffindor, I mean that Oliver Wood is a scary person!"  
  
Just when Carmen said Oliver, you remembered that you needed to tutor him!  
  
"Uh Oh!" You say as you pick up your bag and run to the library in your p.j's.  
  
You open up the library door to see Oliver, sitting by himself. You rush over to the table and sit down  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about you" you say in a semi harsh voice.  
  
"Its...okay" He says. "Um, shall we start?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need help on?" You say leaning over to see what section he was in his potions book.  
  
"Just the Poly juice potion report. We have to have the history, the poly juice potion it self, and the facts about it. (I know it was illegal or whatever, but lets just pretend it isn't. ;-)  
  
"Okay," You start explaining what he needs to do, and what he should read.  
  
"Then you have to read this book to find out what the History of the Poly juice potions is." You say as you stack another book on top of his already huge pile of papers/books.  
  
"great..." He says sarcasticly.  
  
"hehe, if you need help, just tap me on my shoulder. I'll be sitting here reading"  
  
he starts working, as you start reading.  
  
After about 15 minutes pass, he starts staring at you. You look up from your book.  
  
"What?" You ask him frowning. He knew you were a bit disappointed.  
  
"I have to tell you something" he says putting his book down.  
  
"Go on" You say while bringing the book back in front of your face, but not reading it. He sighs and says  
  
"What'd you think of the ball?" He says a bit nervous.  
  
"it was okay. I had an AWESOME date." You say trying to make him jealous, but not taking your eyes off the book.  
  
"Yeah...you and Aaron looked like you had a nice time" He says sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Loads" you say still not talking your eyes off the book.  
  
"The thing is....well...I really wanted to ask you to the ball, but I was to shy, and I know your disappointed but." but before he could finish, you cut him off saying  
  
"I wasn't disappointed" still having your eyes glued to the book.  
  
"Oh...well then that makes one of us." He says. You finally take your eyes out of the book, and look deep into his eyes. It was filled with sadness, and it was so adorable! You two are just sitting in the library (which was empty) staring at each other until Oliver leans towards you and kisses you right smack in the lips!  
  
After a couple seconds pass, you two pull away. You smile and so does he. You then hear a voice  
  
"Excuse me!" It was the Librarian (I forgot her name! .) "The library is closing now and unless you two want to be in here all night, I'd advise you to leave!" she said as she turned off a set of lights.  
  
"Thanx for tutoring me" he says as he gathers his books.  
  
"Anytime" you say smiling and swinging your bag around your shoulder.  
  
You two walk of the library not saying a word but both smiling. He walks you back to the Ravenclaw portrait and gives you a small peck on the cheek before leaving. But what you didn't know was that Natalie saw the small little kiss on the cheek and got super suspicious!  
  
You walk peacefully into the common room and as you made your way to the dormitory you were stopped by none other then your two best friends.  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 5! Hope u guys like it! Sorry for making you guys go 2 the Ball with Aaron. I had to make some drama, ya know? Anyways! Please Review! I'll try and update soon! ^_- 


	6. The only one for me

~oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn~  
  
~ChApTeR 6~  
  
~tHe OnLy OnE fOr Me~  
  
Obviously, Carmen and Natalie were suspicious so you decided to not lie, and tell your best friends exactly what happened.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Natalie squeals. "I get dibs on being the Maid Of Honor on their wedding!"  
  
"what?" You say. "Nothing happened!" you protest.  
  
"What?! I can't believe you think that was nothing! I mean that's the most interesting news we've ever heard in our boring lives!" Carmen said pacing the room and throwing her arms in the air like a maniac.  
  
"Nu uh!" Natalie says now standing up. "Roger Davis asking me to the ball was the most interesting news!" Natalie shouted.  
  
You barley heard what your friends said because you were lying in bed falling asleep.  
  
The next day was a Saturday so you didn't have any classes. (yay!) You sat up on your bed to find your owl, Jill sitting on your lap sleeping. You notice there was several notes attached to her. You slowly try to pick the letters up, not waking her up. Too late because she quickly flapped her wings and sat up. This startled you, but you just took the letters and put Jill back in her cage.  
  
The first letter were from your mum and dad. You put the letter aside. Then look at another letter. A strange letter from-  
  
"Beauxonburg? I wonder what they want." You open the letter  
  
We're proud to inform you that we accept you to go to Beauxonburg of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
"ha!" you say "fat chance, I'm already attending Hogwarts!" you say allowed to the letter. The next letter couple of letters were from your friends at home. 2 letters left. The first one smelled really good. It smelled like roses.  
  
You opened the letter and 2 dozen rose pedals fall onto your lap. You smile then took out the letter. You unfold the note and find out that it was poem.  
  
I want you now, I'll show you how,  
  
I can be the man you need me to be,  
  
I've been around, but now I've found,  
  
That you're the only one for me,  
  
I need you so, I can't let go,  
  
I'm going to be all that I can be,  
  
I want you still, I always will,  
  
'Cause you're the only one for me  
  
You hug the letter and smile to yourself. Your guessing that Oliver sent this to you. You push the letter back out and look for a signature. You were right, it was from the charming Oliver Wood.  
  
You finally put the letter down, and pick up your last letter. It said  
  
To: -----(your name)  
  
You open the letter to see a little man jump out and start reciting a poem.  
  
"When I was lost and so in need, you opened up your arms for me,  
  
When I needed you to comfort me, you opened up your heart,  
  
I couldn't face another day, you said don't be afraid  
  
You showed my heart the way, the way to you"  
  
After he finished, with a snap of his fingers, he vanished. You look at the envalope to see who sent this to you. You didn't think it could be Oliver. You then notice that it wasn't Oliver. The person didn't leave a name, but you knew it wasn't him, the handwriting was too different.  
  
You think about who could have sent you this letter, but then you heard the yawning of your friends and you see them wake up. You stash all your letters under your bed and you TRIED to stash the petals as well, but too late! They woke up and saw the flowers.  
  
"whoa" Natalie said as she rubbed her eyes filled with sleep. "What happened to you?" she said as Carmen got up and looked shocked too  
  
"Aw! Was it from Oliver?!" She screeched. You couldn't help but smile and blush. You give your friends and the letter and they both scream!  
  
"That's SOOOO sweet!"  
  
After that, you three left your dormitories and decided to head for the great hall for breakfast. There you saw Oliver. He didn't see you though. He was sitting with his fellow Gryffindors. He was talking very nervously to Percy, one of his good friends. His eyebrows were slanted, then he caught sight of you and stopped listening to Percy. He smiled then started walking toward you.  
  
You wanted to know if the other letter was from him.  
  
"hey" he says VERY nervously.  
  
"hey" You say back casually.  
  
There was an odd silence between you two. You decide to break the silence and say  
  
"Thanx for the letters (NOTICE: there was an "S" at the end of Letters!)  
  
"Letters? I only sent you one." He said now looking puzzled. You look puzzled too for a second.  
  
"Oh! Did I say letters? I meant letter" you say smiling innocently. "oh, yeah, of course. Did you like it?" He asked now looking nervous again  
  
"it was-it was-beautiful" you say. You then give him a kiss on the cheek and make your way to the Ravenclaw table. You sit down next to your friends.  
  
"hey, whats up?" Natalie finally says.  
  
"nothing" You say casually but don't stop smiling.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 6! Yay! I'm on a roll! =) lolz! Anyways! Just to let you know, I didn't make those poem thingys up! The first one from Oliver was from the song, Brian Mcknight-The Only One for me, and the other one with the singing dude, is from the song, Boyz II Men-Color of Love. Hehe, I sorta stole it. Please Review! I'll update later. Bie!!! ^_- 


	7. Your secret Admirer

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
~ChApTeR 7~ ~yOuR sEcReT aDmIrEr~  
  
At Night, you laid in bed thinking, if Oliver hadn't sent you that danicing, poem singing man, then who did? You have a secret admirer! You lay in bed, confused, and very curious. You wonder if you should tell Oliver, but then you decide not too because your scared he'd get jealous.  
  
After a long time of thinking, you finally fall asleep.  
  
**YoUr dream**  
  
your in the middle of a forest. You're in a beautiful white dress, alone. You start walking around to see no one anywhere near you. Then you hear a horse galloping near you. You turn around to see Oliver riding a white horse.  
  
He was dressed like a Knight. Your totally confused!  
  
"Oliver, what's happening?" You ask him puzzled. He just looks at you then points behind you. You turn around puzzled still, to see another horse coming up. This horse is black and another knight is on it, except he has a mask over his head.  
  
You look at him confused. You then start walk up to him and is just about to slide open his mask when Natalie shakes you awake.  
  
"Wake up!" Natalie's saying pushing you awake.  
  
"What?!" you say in a grumpy voice.  
  
"You've missed breakfast!" Natalie said as if it was a big tragedy.  
  
"So?!" You say covering your eyes from the bright sun.  
  
"Well, during breakfast, Mcgonagal said that the 4th years and up get to go to Hogmeade! The lower grades get to go tomorrow with a permission slip!" She says happily. "Just thought you should know"  
  
"Hogsmeade? What's that?" You ask, now opening your eyes.  
  
"Oh yah! Your new this year..sorry, forgot. Hogsmeade is this really cool place, where you can shop soo much! Now are you coming? Or are you just going to lie around in bed? BY YOU-SELF?" Natalie added.  
  
You take one good look around the room then say "Where's Carmen?"  
  
"Oh....um....don't worry about her....she's just um...um....well that's not important! Are you going, or not?" Natalie says.  
  
"Actually, I don't feel so good, you two go without me." You finally say.  
  
"Your nuts! But, suit yourself!" Natalie says as she grabs her coat and leaves.  
  
As you lie back down on your bed, Jill flies down onto your bed carrying another letter. It was the same handwriting from the one with the singing man.  
  
You look around nervously, making sure that no one else was around. You then open the letter and a small little boy jumps out. (When I say little, not like..a 5 year old kid, I mean like...a little person...like those little pplz from the borrowers. You know, small...hehe continue!) The little boy started recieting,  
  
"Twinkle Twinkle Little star,  
  
How I wonder what you are,  
  
I have so many wishes to make..."  
  
In the middle of the song, the door opens  
  
"sorry, I forgot my-" But before she could finish, Natalie already spotted the little singing boy. (The little boy didn't stop singing)  
  
"....Most of them, is what I state,  
  
For just one girl, that I've been dreaming of  
  
I wish that I could have all her love,  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
  
Have the Dream, I dream tonight."  
  
After he finished, with a snap he turned into a note. You look at Natalie, who's jaw was hanging down.  
  
"Was that from Oliver?" She asks. "'cause if it was, then this all would make sense..so is it?"  
  
"well....maybe..maybe not" You say.  
  
Natalie then comes up next to your bed and grabs the envelope.  
  
"This isn't Oliver.." she says, inspecting the envelope.  
  
"I know! I don't know what to do!" You say.  
  
Natalie then picks up the note, which you didn't want to read.  
  
She unfolds it and gasps!  
  
"What?" You say.  
  
She then reads the note aloud.  
  
"I know you don't know who I am. And I don't think I'm ready to reveal myself. Meet me this Friday. (Today is Sunday by the way) I'll write more to you though  
  
-Your secret Admirer-"  
  
She finished the letter.  
  
"Are you going to meet him?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know." You say looking down. "I'm going back to bed." You say as you pull the covers over your head.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Natalie says.  
  
"No, you go to hogmeade, have fun" You say, still having the blankets over your head.  
  
"no, I'll think stay and keep you company, just to make sure your ok. I'll go get Carmen" Natalie says as she leaves.  
  
A/N: Aw! Don't you have such good friends?! Hehe..anyways! OoOh, whos the secret admirer? Hehe. Please Review!!! I'll update l8er! ^_- 


	8. To go, or not to go?

~*oLiVeR's DeCiSiOn*~  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
**yEs oR nO?**  
  
  
  
For the next couple of weeks, you have been receiving so many sweet letters from your secret admirer. Oliver became suspicious. He knew you were up to something, just didn't know what.  
  
Everywhere you seemed to go, Oliver was there (Except for the bathroom! Lolz!) One day you were at the library, doing your homework alone. Oliver was only 4 tables down to your right. You notice that he keeps looking up from his book but quickly goes back to "reading" when you look at him. Your just about to say something to him when-  
  
"So are you going?" Natalie says as she and Carmen walk up to her with some muggle drink called Jamba Juice. Carmen handed you one. You notice that their question got Oliver's attention. He quickly took his eyes out of the book and looked over at your table.  
  
You hand motion Natalie and Carmen to sit down and you got 2 big/tall books and made it stand up on the edge of the table. You then ducked under the books so yours and your friend's face was hidden from everyone else.  
  
"So....what's happening? Are you going? I mean....it is in 2 days" Carmen whispered.  
  
"I don't know...." You say.  
  
"Well you better hurry up and know....'cause your date with this mysterious guy is in 2 days! 1, 2!" Natalie said counting her fingers.  
  
"I know! I know!" You say, frusturated. "I just, I'm just....scared. I mean, what if this is just a sick joke?"  
  
"Well, the only way to find out is....to meet him" Carmen says.  
  
Then the bell rang which meant you had to go to your next class. When you put the books down, you noticed now that Oliver was only 2 tables away from you then before. You look at him weirdly then say  
  
"Hello Oliver"  
  
"Hi" He says then looks down and leaves.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" You ask your friends worridly.  
  
"I don't know" They both say.  
  
As you got back to your common room, sure enough there were another dozen notes waiting for you.  
  
You sigh and take one note and open it. It said,  
  
"Please Please come and meet me on Friday. I swear to my heart, that this is NOT a joke.  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer"  
  
You sighed at the letter and threw it back with the other bunch of letters. You threw yourself onto one of the couches and whispered, "Okay...I'll do it"  
  
The next day, you wanted it to last forever. You were a 10% excited, and 90% scared.  
  
"Are you guys sure I should go?" You said nervously while Carmen and Natalie went through your closet to see what you should wear.  
  
"Positive!" Natalie said.  
  
"Yeah, we're your friends, we know what's best for you! And! Attach this to your pants when you leave so we can hear everything and give you suggestions on the way." Carmen said then went back to looking through your clothes.  
  
"My pants? Don't you think he's going to think I'm a bit odd when voices start coming out of my pants?" You ask them weirdly  
  
"Oh yeah...." Carmen says. "How bout your....your, um....oh well! We won't talk, just listen." Carmen adds with a grin on her face.  
  
You roll your eyes at your friends. Then the bell rang and it was time for class.  
  
You notice that Oliver was completely nervous. Maybe he heard your conversation and didn't want you to meet this Mysterious Guy, but you had too. You tried to just forget about Oliver. You don't even know if he likes you likes you.  
  
For the rest of the day, you were thinking bad thoughts about the guy.  
  
"What if he's not even a guy?! What if he wants to kill me? What if he's you-know-who" You say to your friends during dinner.  
  
"I'm sure he's a guy. Look at his handwriting, messy, right? Guy's have messy handwriting, girl's don't. If he wants to kill you, why is he wasting his time writing you love poems when he could just come up to you and kill you? AND he's not you-know-who because....because....he's not! So there." Natalie says with a smile.  
  
The next day, you were so totally nervous! Thank goodness it wasn't until 7:00 that you had to meet him, but the day went by so quickly.  
  
"it's almost time!" Carmen says. You just put on your outfit that your friends have picked out for you. (Some jeans and a spaghetti strap, casual)  
  
Right after Dinner, you would have to meet this....this mysterious guy! You couldn't even eat. You wouldn't to throw up.  
  
"Don't throw up now!" Natalie said fanning your face.  
  
"I wont"! You say pushing her hand away. Dinner was over, it was time!  
  
You were more nervous then EVER! You were supposed to meat him outside near the lake. There you stood, right in front of the door that leads to outside. You had the walkie talkie on your belt (It looked like the design)  
  
Your quivering hand touched the door knob, and you turned it. The door opened and you walked out, shaking.  
  
A/N: AH!!! Cliff hanger! Hehe! I know who it is, but do you? Sorry, you hafta read the next chapter to find out! I'll try and update soon! Review please! ^_- 


	9. Mr Secret Admirer

~*Oliver's Decision*~  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
**The big Surprise!**  
  
You walked out, and saw a blurry figure standing by the lake. You were a bit more relaxed when you saw that he was 100% man! (hehe!) You find out that he's tall (About 6'0-6'2) short, light brown hair. That's all you could tell from the back.  
  
You then gasped! You find out who the person was. I guess your 'gasp' was too loud because Oliver Wood turned around and faced you.  
  
You were so happy that it was him that you wanted to cry. You then start hearing soft whispers and remember your belt! You quickly turn the walkie talkie off so that you and Oliver would at least have some privacy.  
  
You wanted to say sooo many things to Oliver, but the words came out as "oh...you..your! ..oh my gosh.."  
  
Oliver simply smiled and gave out a small laugh. "Does that mean a good thing, or a bad thing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
You smiled at him and say, "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm hoping a yes" He says and smiles back at you. (AW! He luvz you! He really really luvz you!)  
  
"Your wish is my command" You say and is about to kiss him when you hear a big thud out of no where. You both turn your heads to find none other then Natalie and Carmen. You start laughing at them as they both stumbled to get up.  
  
"It's about time you found out!" Natalie shouted, dusting off the dirt on her pants.  
  
"Huh?" You ask, confused.  
  
"We knew all along it was Oliver! We were trying to help him drop hints! Your just to thick headed to find out that easily" Natalie says now walking next to you and Oliver.  
  
"Wait..you guys knew all along?!" you shout (not in a bad way) Carmen and Natalie nod innocently.  
  
You start laughing, then turn back to Oliver.  
  
"I..better go" You say, smiling at him, then kiss him on the cheek. You can tell he was blushing, even thought it was pitch black outside. You leave with your friends, but when you reached the door, you unmistakenably heard a "WHOO HOO!" in the background. You smile to yourself and is VERY happy that it's Oliver.  
  
**3 weeks later**  
  
You and Oliver had been going out for 3 weeks now. You were in the Library, all by yourself when someone hugs you from behind. It was the one and only Oliver Wood. You hug him and kiss him then he sits down on the chair next to you.  
  
"I have Great news!" He says.  
  
"What?" You say facing him.  
  
"The quidditch coaches are coming over in 2 weeks to watch us play! I really want to get recruited into the Scotland team! (sorry, I don't know what it's called)"  
  
"That's great, Oliver!" You say and give him a big smile.  
  
"Yup! I have to practice so much more now! I'm so nervous! What if they hate me? What if they like someone else? What if they pick Flint over me?!?!" Oliver said, panicking.  
  
"Oliver..Oliver! Calm down!" You say, bringing his hands down.  
  
"You're a great quidditch player, and a AWESOME keeper." You say and give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.  
  
He smiles at you and then says "I really got to go now, quidditch and everything" And then turns around and leaves.  
  
You look at your watch and decide that you should probably be going back to your dormitory now. You packed up all your things and headed upstairs. When you did, your owl, Jill was pecking furiously at your window. You quickly throw your things on your bed and help the bird come in.  
  
She plopped onto your bed and threw you 2 letters. One letter was from  
  
"Beauxbatons! Again?!" You shout aloud, and throw the letter to the trash can.  
  
The next one was from your mum and dad.  
  
"Hm.."you say, and rip open the letter.  
  
Sweetie-(your nickname! Ugh!)  
  
Hello dear! Oh, we miss you so much! How is school? Well, I hope it's going well. Anyway, me and your father need to talk to you, this is very urgent, and it cannot wait. I can't write it on this letter because it will not explain enough. We're coming to visit on the 20th of March (Today is March 17) We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 7:00. See you soon! Love you!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom, and Dad  
  
You put the letter away, and think to yourself, What does my parents want to talk to me about that's so urgent?  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry everyone for not updating till hella long! I meant to update like.a couple months ago, but I just never got the time, and I started a new story too! SO yeah, but I updated now, and sorry if it sucks, but I don't know. Something very unexpecting will happen later! I'll update sooner if you guys review more!!! 


	10. Mum and Dad's Message

~*Oliver's Decision*~  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
**Mom and Dad's message**  
  
During the last couple of weeks, you were the happiest person on earth! Everything was going your way, and with Oliver by your side, you couldn't have it any other way.  
  
"So, you doing anything today? Or are you going out again with Oliver?" Carmen asked you one day during Breakfast.  
  
"Um...I don't know, what day is it?" You ask, eating your food and not really paying attention.  
  
"Uh...the 20th of March" Natalie replies.  
  
"Um...oh yeah! I have plans, sorry." You say and start sipping your pumpkin juice,  
  
"Let me guess, Oliver?" Natalie says.  
  
"Actually...no." You say. Natalie and Carmen gasp.  
  
"Are you for real?" Carmen says, chocking on her juice.  
  
"Shush!" You say and playfully punch your friends. "If you must know, my parents are visiting, they say they have some important news for me or something. Parents, who knows?"  
  
"Hm...important messages are never good! What if your parents are divorcing? Or...or...what if they're going to take you away from us??" Natalie said, panicking.  
  
"Oh Chill out Nat!" Carmen says. "Nothing bad is going to happen! Honestly, you worry too much!" You couldn't help but laugh with your friends. As you left your last class (Potions) You we're walking out with Oliver.  
  
"So, you wanna go do something?" Oliver asks you.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go meat my parents. Maybe tomorrow, OK?" You reply, as you give your boyfriend one last kiss, and leave for The Three Broomsticks.  
  
You open the door, and find your parents sitting on the back of the room.  
  
"Hey mum, hey dad." You say as you hug your parents.  
  
"Oh! You've grown!" Your mum says as she looks at you. You roll your eyes and smile.  
  
"We have some news for you." Your dad says.  
  
"Okay...how long are you staying?" You ask them.  
  
"Oh, for some weeks or so" Your mom replies, as she rummages through her purse. You remain standing. Weeks?! You think.  
  
"Why are you guys staying for so long?" You ask them, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry! We wont be staying at Hogwarts, we'll be by a near-by hotel" That didn't answer your question, so you asked again.  
  
"Why are you guys staying for so long?"  
  
"Well, we need to help you go shopping for your new supplies." Your dad says rather fast.  
  
"What? What new supplies?" You say, getting worried.  
  
"Honey, maybe you should sit down." Your mom says as she tries to drag you to a seat.  
  
"No!" You say, and push her arm away. You were scared of the news. "I'm fine standing, what's happening?!"  
  
Your parents sigh, and then say,  
  
"We've enrolled you to go to Beauxbatons." You couldn't believe what they just said. Everything started to play in your head, your friends, your school...Oliver.  
  
"What?!" You shout, now with a really worried expression on your face.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way! It's just that Beauxbaton is such a better school then Hogwarts! Some of the most famous wizards went to that school" Your parents tried to get it thru to your head that this was a good thing. You just felt really dizzy.  
  
"This is not happening...this is not happening...this is not happening!!!" You tried to tell yourself. Tears started to run down your cheeks. All you could think about were your two best friends, and Oliver. How you had to leave them. How you would never see them again.  
  
"Honey, it's for the best" Your mum said, rubbing your back, that didn't help because you just stood there, looking frustrated, with endless tears running down your cheeks.  
  
"Here's the brochure." Your dad says handing you the brochure, but you just push it away. You didn't want to leave. You WEREN'T going to leave, no matter what.  
  
"But my friends..."You finally say.  
  
"You'll find new friends at Beauxbatons" Your parents say  
  
"But...but...Oliver" You say. Your parents then had an expression of guilt now on their face. They were going to take you away from your boyfriend. "This isn't the end of the world, there are other fish in the sea" You couldn't believe what your parents were saying! How could they say that? They don't even know Oliver! So you just did what your heart told you to do, you ran.  
  
You ran right out of the Three Broomsticks. You knew where you wanted to go, and you weren't lost. Tears still ran down your cheeks, but you didn't bother wiping them away cause you knew only more tears would follow.  
  
You ran right to the fat lady portrait. The one that let you in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Open the door!" You say.  
  
"Password" The lady replies.  
  
"Listen...I really really REALLY need to go in, I have to see someone, this is so urgent, can you please PLEASE open the door?" You say, as a pool of tears drop.  
  
The fat lady felt horribly sorry for you, and swung herself open.  
  
You ran in, and saw Oliver just about to go up to the boys dormitory, but he immediately stopped when he saw you. You just run up to him, and hug him. You wanted to stay in his arms forever, and never let go. He hugged you back tightly. He knew that you had bad news, but he didn't want to know it. He just wanted you to be there, and him to be there together.  
  
You finally pulled away from Oliver. You couldn't look at his face, it would just make you even more sad, and just stopped crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He finally said. You finally lift up your head, and your eyes were stuck on his chocolate brown eyes. You just stared at them as if you were in some sort of trance.  
  
"My parents are making me go to Beauxbatons." You say in a low voice, and tears start running down your face again.  
  
Oliver just looked as shocked as you look when you first heard the news.  
  
A/N: sadness! Anyways, sorry if this chapter sucked, but yeah. I know it's sad, but yeah. Anyways, please review and I'll update! 


End file.
